Two Sides of One Coin
by moca07
Summary: I wouldn't say "tribute" to 9/11, but the beginning takes place during it.  I tried not to make it to tragic. Please read  I had to do a lot of research XD EDIT: I changed the 1 of the genres to drama because tragedy usually means character death


It was September 11, 9:17 a.m. England was just getting up from his short sleep. The previous night had been long for England, due to a marathon of his favourite TV show. He would never admit it, but even England was immature enough to stay up all night just to watch a TV show.

England sluggishly got out of bed, and lazily walked into the living room. He picked up the remote and flipped on the TV to the news. Oddly, England found strange comfort in listening to the morning news well going about his daily routine. In fact, it was apart of his daily routine! So, after making sure his TV turned on and it was loud enough, England sauntered over to his bathroom. As England washed his face, he listened to the news carefully.

"-and now for the weath-Wait! Breaking news, just in! At approximately 8:40 a.m. this morning, five hijackers crashed American Airlines Flight 11 into the World Trade Center's North Tower 1 and at 9:03 a.m., another five hijackers crashed United Airlines Flight 175 into the South Tower 2. It is currently unknown how many injuries or deaths there are, but those towers are blazing. Here are photos we just got in."

England's only thought when he heard this was '_America!_'. Dropping everything, England race to the living room. What he saw was pure agony. Flames erupted from the two large towers and the air was practically opaque from the mix of debris and smoke. Without thinking, England ran to his room and pulled on some pants without bothering to change his shirt.

England swiftly grabbed his cell phone and car keys. He rushed to his car, anxiously turned on the radio, and drove madly to America's.

•••••

It was now 10:35 a.m. and England's stress had been stretched even further. Currently sprinting down the streets of New York, England was repeating the information he had gotten in his head. He just recently had heard of another attack, this time on a building called 'The Pentagon'. Just one attack would do enough damage to America, but TWO would make him an utter mess.

England bounded nimbly around a corner, suddenly hitting a wall of smoke. England's eyes opened wide as he realized how dire the situation really was. People were running and shouting out the names of there loved ones. There were hundreds of firefighters, pulling people out of buildings then going back in for more. Finally, England's brain started thinking and adrenaline pumped through his body as he started to panic. Hurling himself into the chaos, England started shouting 'America!' frantically. He pushed through the crowds, eyes rapidly scanning everyone England passed. Abruptly, England came to a stop. He had reached a tight clearing near one of the degrading buildings. Standing in that one spot was...

"A-America!", stuttered England with worry. America was staring up at the building with his eyes huge and glazed over with fear and pain. England gazed at America, inspecting him for injuries. So far, America had

two deep and rather large gashes just above his brow. As England's stare lowered, he saw the worst wound yet. A cut ran from America's left shoulder blade and ended almost all the way down his chest.

"I-It's burning, I feel like I can't breath...", muttered America in a breathless voice. England inched closer to the frightened nation, only then realizing that America was shuddering violently. Then it hit England, if all this smoke was affecting him, it must be affecting America hundreds of times worst because, well, this was his country. Sure enough, the moment England thought this, America crumpled to the ground and started brutally coughing up a mixture of blood and soot.

"America!", said England, not sure if he was surprised or scared. I mean coughing up soot England could understand, but blood? That was new. Then, to top it off, America let out a whimper of distress before passing out into England's arms. Another wave of dread entered England's body as he focused his eyes on the motionless country that laid in his arms. Once again, adrenaline burned through England, causing his fear to temporarily leave him. Jumping up from the ground, England slung America's arm over his shoulder and bolted out from the smoke to his car. Laying the limp nation down in the back of his car, England was now glad that he bought a car with reclining seats because there was no way that the tall American would fit across. After safely securing America in his back seat, England wondered what he should do. Taking him to a hospital wouldn't do much because England highly doubted that any nurse or doctor would know how to treat a nation and just leaving him was NOT an option. England decide to just bring America to his house. Taking a quick look America, England hopped into his car because he knew needed to do something. Fast.

•••••

England rushed America into his house and placed him softly on the guest bed. Positioning America so that he was on his back, England shot out of the room to get the first-aid kit.

Upon returning to the room America laid in, England immediately started cleaning the gashes on his brow. They weren't as deep as England thought, they wouldn't even need stitches! England released a sigh of relief as America, even in his comatose state, flinched as the cuts were touched.

"I'm sorry this hurts, but it will help...", said England in a pitying voice, as he bandaged the nicks in America's usually smooth skin.

Not wanting to hurt the weakened nation further when moving on to the larger wound, England was force to carefully cut off America's blood soaked shirt. While examining the slash across America's chest, England thought '_Well, now I know where the blood came from_.' The slit pierced deep into America's skin, slightly puncturing his lung. This alarmed England because it occurred to him that this wound may actually need stitches. That was NOT something England specialized in, but he had to try. England promptly gathered the materials from the first-aid kit and nervously started sealing up the gap. Even though he was unconscious, America recoiled from the pain. When England finished the final stitch, he bandaged the whole wound and felt like collapsing from relief. The tired nation couldn't do anything more for America, so he picked up the novel he had been reading. Just as England was about to sit down in the fluffy chair by the window, a loud '_bzzt_' sound came from America's bomber jacket. Walking over to the spot where the jacket was laying, England took out the sleek red phone to see who was calling. The phone's miniature screen flashed the name 'Canada' in bold red letters.

"Hello, umm...England speaking. How can I help you, Canada?", said England, unsure of how to answer.

Canada, hearing England's voice instead of America's, quickly became ,

"O-Oh! E-England! I'm sorry! I meant to call America becaus-"

"No no, it's ok. I know you're only calling because of the accident. Ameughgorica's at my place. I patched him up and now he's...resting. And speak up! I can barely hear you!", said England, hurrying to change the subject.

"O-Oh...well, then I guess I'll go...have a good day...", said Canada hesitantly as he hung up the phone. Finally, England thought, time to relax. This time, instead of picking up his book, England plop into his chair decided to just doze off.

•••••

"AAAHHHHH-ugh!"

England awoke with a start upon hearing this yelp. The sun was just about to set but England didn't notice as he rushed to America's bedside and said in a quiet shout,

"You git! Stay lying down and don't move!"

America was in a cold sweat as he coughed brutally then let his head sink deeply into his pillows.

England was dabbing America's forehead softly with a cloth that he had put by the bed when,

"I just had the worst dream...", started America, taking shallow breathes between words,

"I was standing by a building...it was burning...then I felt a lot of pain...why am I bandaged?"

A look of concern and fear crossed America's face as he looked over at England for an explanation.

"T-The dream you had...it's reality.", said England hesitantly, unsure of how America would react.

"What?", croaked America, forcing himself to sit up. England didn't know how to respond to the American, who was now staring at England with a stunned look. The two countries sat in an unbroken silence until a single tear trickled down America's face. Then another and another. England hated to see America in tears, so he did the only thing he could do. England pulled America into a warm embrace. America clung to England and buried his face into the older nation's shirt, just like when he was little. This time though, he had a lot more then just a scraped knee.

"Hush now, it's alright...", whispered England, holding America tightly then kissing him softly on the forehead.

"Bonjour? Angleterre? I heard America is staying here! Is he alri-", France ran into the room shouting until he saw the two. Kissing.

"Ohonhon~ What is going on in h-"

England quickly became flustered at the comment and cut off France, hollering back,

"SHUT UP YOU WANKER! How did you get in here?"

"You left the door unlo-"

"I DON'T CARE! Just get the HELL out GIT!"

"Ah…ha ha!", America released a small laugh as he watched the two fight, only then realizing that this was the first time he laughed in awhile.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, all victims of 911 RIP. **

**OK! now, Hey everybody! When I first moved, I watched a ceremony on 9/11 which gave me the idea to write this (my crazy otaku mind XD)! AND, I am aware that you can't drive to America from England, you have to kayak 8D (at least that's what google maps told me, seriously try! It's hilarious!)! Also, sorry for all the time lapses, I don't really know how to describe England sleeping XD. I decided to attempt to add comedy at the end! Anyway hope you enjoy~!**


End file.
